Purple Is In
Purple Is In is the first encounter in Man and Fiend. Enemies * Grakberian Hellhound (1235 Gold, 152 XP, 95 Energy, 7 HP) * Grakberian Glutton (1300 Gold, 160 XP, 100 Energy, 7 HP) Transcript Introduction Chomping jaws. Crunching bones. The slurp-slurp-slurp of ravenous mouths sucking marrow from shattered skeletons. These unpleasant sounds greet you from the gathering ahead. Demonic shapes -- some lean and canine, others obese and humanoid -- are swarming around a huge skeletal carcass, a great tent of ribs and scattering of other bones which must have belonged to a powerful infernal beast. But the creature's exact nature is indeterminable, for all its flesh is gone. Now its slayers or carrion feeders are setting to work on what's left. You've seen enough fiends, both here and in West Kruna, to recognize the diners' forms. Most of them are hellhounds or gluttony demons. But... "They're purple," Tessa says. "It's a popular color," Brachus replies. "Though I believe my shade is far more splen-" "And those... scales... on their backs... These demons remind me of..." She frowns. One of the gluttony demons sniffs the air. Then he wobbles round, his flab jiggling, and stares at you. "I am-" Brachus begins. "Food!" the fat demon cries. Conclusion Your sword slits through the demon's bulging gut, flickering green sorcery dancing in the steel's wake. The innards which surge forth, defiling his fat feet and your boots with a flood of offal, are a delightful shade of magenta. If only all battles could be this pleasing to the eye... Though the stench is, alas, as unpalatable as usual. A large shape looms up on your left. You whirl round, blade raised... And turn the gesture into a triumphant flourish in an effort to conceal your superfluous alarm. You're still not used to Brachus in his corporeal form... The demon prince has a hellhound in his grasp. He throws it aside, and lets the beast fall amidst the broken bones and fresh gore. Its neck is broken, its head facing almost backwards. "These demons' hides..." Tessa says. "Inherited from their sire, perhaps," Brachus replies. "But that's..." "Impossible? Demon breeding transcends such things as shape and aspect. I once saw a gluttony demon ravish a-" "I have to collect my arrows." She turns on her heel and moves away. You don't blame her. Any sentence which includes 'saw a gluttony demon ravish' is likely to spawn undesirable mental images. And you have more pressing matters to discuss than the eclectic nature of infernal husbandry. "This is where we part ways, ," the prince says, "if you're still willing." "We'll do our part," you reply. "Don't worry!" Niknak chirps. He appears beside you, ducking under your sword arm and bumping the crown of his head against the weapon's pommel. "Niknak will guide them and keep them safe! When we meet you by Dagunar's waters, O mighty and very purple prince, all of them will still have their heads and their legs!" Category:Man and Fiend